Light Yagami, My Savior
by LuxrayTina
Summary: Abused neglected and mistreated, L lives in a home with heartless men. That is until a male named Light comes in. Hes the only one who cares for L, but L is too scared to trust him. Will he eventually warm up to Light or continue to live afraid and alone?
1. How It All Began

XX- This is a story of my past memories of Death Note. Since tragedies were always a part of me and made me sad, I began to think of Death Note characters Light and L in a different but harsh life style. I hope you all enjoy the story; it will be somewhat harsh but very heart warming. It will be multiple chapters of course ^_^ I'm also in the middle of writing another story so Imma be doing a lot of work! And I DO NOT OWN DEAH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime. Enjoy guys *hearts*-XX

Light Yagami, My Savior- Chapter 1/ How It All Began

L backed up against the wall as a man in a business suit slapped him across the face. He expected the raven haired male to flinch, but L kept a solid face despite the powerful blow. The man hollered in laughter.

"You were right, Rangel," He exclaimed. "He really doesn't flinch after all."

"That's only when you hit him lightly," the man named Rangel said. He was sitting back on a sofa and was staring at L. His definition of 'lightly' was totally different from the real definition. "Hit him harder this time; let's see if we get a reaction out of him."

The man obeyed and brang his hand down on L again, and like Rangel had suggested, this hurt much more. L did not even turn his face. He kept his pale face still despite the fact that it stung with pain.

"Wow this guy is something else," the man said staring down at the adolescent.

"Yes, he is," Rangel said in a plain voice. "Now L, march your dumbass upstairs and get back to work."

L did as he was told and climbed the stairs silently as the men downstairs laughed. L had to go through this everyday for 5 years so far. They had been neglecting him and abusing him ever since. And to make matters worse, they made him work his ass off, solving cases and such nonstop, and took all of the money after wards. L hated them. He hated them with such an intense passion that he could not describe the words. He detested the fact that he had to hold back his tears, anger and frustration when he was in front of them all. But at the same time, he was glad that he was able to do so. They loved to see L squirm in pain and cry out loud, but he never did so. He knew better than to give them the satisfaction they craved. A smile played with L's lips. The only thing that made him feel good was the fact that no one would be able to make him crack easily. L finally entered his room and sat in front of the bright computer screen. It was because of them that he had insomnia.

L typed away at the keyboard, solving problems and cases in less than 2 minutes each. Even though L was saving multiple lives with his skill to find out almost everything, he still did not feel any better. He despised everyone and everything that surrounded him… but in a sad way. There was always a hollow feeling in L's chest that he never wanted to be there. Day in and day out he would lie in his bed with his eyes wide open, not being able to sleep. L missed the sensation the human body felt when it slept. Relaxed… heh, L doubted that he was ever going to feel that again. But honestly, L missed sleeping. That was the only thing that would take him away from the horrible reality his life had become.

~After the day was over, L sat in his room and waited for the men downstairs to leave. That was practically his favorite but most feared part of the day. Why? Well, after everyone left, L would finally be alone. But there was a chance that a man with deep blood red hair that almost looked black, would stay behind and "have fun" with the poor male. He sighed and waited until he heard a door close downstairs. Everything seemed to be clear. L turned around and looked out of the window, trying to rid his mind of all the vulgar and terrible things the men said and did to him. Just when L seemed to be calming down, he heard his room door open. L slowly turned, only to see the man he had feared. FUCK. The man's hair was practically the same as Mikami's except for the color.

"Alexander," L greeted, pressing his back against the window.

"I've been waiting for those men to leave all day," the man said, stepping towards L. He did not hesitate to kiss the detective on his full lips. He then broke the kiss and said, "I don't know why but I am horny as fuck. I want to enter you today, L." He bit the raven haired man's ear and removed his suit, revealing a black shirt. He then pulled off his shirt and stood bare-chested in front the detective. L was too frightened to realize how attractive Alexander was. He was different from the other workers… he never really caused L any physical pain because he thought it was unnecessary, and occasionally he would sneak L a sweet from the kitchen when no one was looking. Alexander wore a spike wrist band and a plain leather collar around his neck, almost looking like a dog. L noticed the eyeliner sitting on his lower eyelid. Yeah, this guy was different.

"I…," L choked out. Even though Alexander liked to have fun with him, he had never really put more than two fingers up the detective's entrance. Alexander looked L in the eyes and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

L so wanted to say yes, and he so wanted to push the man away from him, but he was too scared. Every time L would refuse something, he'd end up bleeding. "No," L simply said. He went along with Alexander as he pulled off his shirt and lay him down on the bed. The red head was now kneeling over L. He bent over and kissed him repeatedly on the lips and pulled off the rest of L's clothing until he was naked. He then did the same to himself and pressed himself against L. If Alexander didn't do physical damage, he certainly did mental damage. L let out ragged breaths as Alexander kissed him while stroking his cock. L didn't want this… he didn't want to be used as someone's random Fuck Puppet.

"Say my name," Alexander breathed in L's ear, sending shivers up L's spine.

"Alexander…," L managed to say.

"Louder." He squeezed L's cock, causing him to writhe in uncomfortable pain.

"Alexander," L gagged, this time in a somewhat elevated voice.

"Louder!" Alexander shouted. L screamed the man's name out, wrapping his arms around Alexander's back. He could feel the tears filling up his eyes as the red head man handled the defenseless detective. He gasped when he felt something brush up against his entrance, but it was only the man's fingers. He shoved them up L's sensitive body without hesitation, three fingers at once. L cried out in pain; this was the only thing that he couldn't fight against. It hurt too much. Alexander made scissor like motions inside of L and tried to get him ready for what was coming next, but it was as if L's body was preventing any kind of satisfaction. Ignoring this, Alexander pulled his fingers out and positioned himself atop of L.

"Please…!" L sobbed right before Alexander violated him. "Please, stop! I don't want this Alexander, I'm begging you." L shook violently under the man's arms, but he released the cowering detective and stood up from the bed. L let out a mental sigh of relief and continued to tremble. "I- I'm sorry, Alexander…," L mumbled, hugging himself once he sat up. The red head pulled on his black shirt over his lean but somewhat muscular body, pulled on his underwear and pants, and looked over at L. His face was serious and flat; he really wanted L… but he was the only man that was able to show the detective mercy.

"I will see you tomorrow," Alexander said flatly. His eyes lingered on L's scarred and malnourished body. "And don't say sorry. There is no reason for you to apologize." With that, Alexander walked out of the room. Once L was sure that he was gone, he hid his face in his arms and began to sob against his will. The tears just came out. L was extremely used to not showing his emotions to anyone. L always kept his face still and took all of the hits those wretched people he called men gave him. But this, being violated, molested, and possibly raped, he hated. It reminded him of the past…

L clenched his jaw and found the strength within himself to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped into the white room. Climbing into the shower, he turned the faucets and ice cold water poured all over the detective's body. L hugged himself again and looked down; he didn't care if the water was cold or warm, he just wanted to get all Alexander residues off of himself. After what seemed like 5 minutes, L stepped out of the shower still hugging himself and entered his room silently. He dried himself off, dressed himself and lay motionlessly in bed without closing his eyes even once.

~ "Get the Hell up you worthless piece of trash!" A man yelled as he entered L's room. L wasn't even sleeping, so he sat up in his bed and looked up at the intruder. L was grabbed by his hair, pulled from his bed and pushed out of the door. He was forced downstairs, which was weird because this wasn't a daily thing. L was shoved into the living room and he stood in the middle of a circle. Rangel, being his "High and Mighty" self, was sitting down on the couch as always, holding his head up with one hand under his chin.

"Morning, L," Rangel said with a smile. L hated that smile; Rangel was a hardcore sadist, and he would always smile at L that way whenever he hurt L.

"Morning," L mumbled, trying to make eye contact.

"Now you're most likely wondering why we brought you down here…," Rangel said. L was wondering why, actually. Still, Rangel went on. "I have you down here because, well, we have a new worker joining us." Rangel's smile stretched wider.

'Oh no,' L thought to himself. He looked down and couldn't stand the possibility of yet another abusive, ill mannered man entering the home. L waited as he heard footsteps coming from the door. Once they stopped, L looked up at the man, or more along the lines of adolescent, that was standing a few feet from him. His hair was a soft brown color and so were his eyes. He was just as tall as L, maybe the same height as him, and unlike the other men in the room, this guy had an innocent look on his face.

"Hello," the male said. "My name is Light Yagami, and I will be working here with you." He held out a hand. L stared at it and hesitantly took it in his own. He was expecting Light to throw him across the room, but all he did was shake it. This made L feel weird. The detective pulled away from Light and stood in the circle without saying one word. Light studied the guy standing in front of him. His clothes were somewhat messy, his hair was extremely messy, and his face was cold. L was giving Light his emotionless look, but Light saw an endless abyss of sadness in the eyes of L. His heart seemed to wrench in pain as the man standing by L grabbed him by the neck and threw him back upstairs. L ascended up the stairs in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Light asked the man. The burly man looked at Light with a confused expression along with the rest of the men.

"That's what he deserves every day," The man said to Light.

"I don't think he deserves any of that," Light sharply countered. Sensing the argument that was about to erupt, Rangel snapped his fingers. Everyone paused and looked down at him.

"Everyone, leave. I know it's early, but you are all done for the day. Light, you remain." Rangel looked up at Light as everyone left out of the door and started their way home. Light stood in front of the other red head man and stared down at him.

"What did L do to you all?" Light asked angrily. Rangel let out a deep sigh and stared up at him.

"Shut the Fuck up, Light," Rangel said, obviously annoyed. Light took this like a slap to the face and yelled, "I think I have the right to know why you people are treating him in such a terrible manner!"

Rangel shifted in his seat and glared at his new worker. "You don't need to know…," He muttered.

"Yes I do! Did you see his clothes? Did you see how thin he was? Did you see that look in his eyes? The look of despair and loneliness, or was I the only one who saw it?" Light was clearly aggravated, and on his first day of entering the home, too.

"You're the only one who sees the sadness in his eyes," Rangel said. "I never see it and I don't care, either. All I know is that he's the one working his ass off and I'm receiving the big bucks." Rangel's mouth morphed into a wicked smile. Light was overwhelmed with the urge to punch Rangel's face in, but he held himself back. Rangel stood up from the couch, grabbed his jacket and walked towards Light. "If you want to help out that worthless raven, go ahead. I won't do anything about it." Rangel turned towards the door, opened it and walked out. Light only stood there with his hands trembling.

"You son of a bitch!" Light yelled at the door. He put a hand to his head, and after a couple of seconds he marched up the stairs. He silently stood in front of L's door and opened it ever so slowly. He peeked inside, only to see a man sitting up in the bed staring right back at him. Light blushed; L looked like how a Neko would sit; all he needed were the ears and a black, bushy tail. Light looked at L's eyes, they were tired and the black marks under them indicated that he had gotten no sleep last night, or any night really. Light walked into the room and slowly approached L, smiling.

"Uhm, hi again," Light said kindly as he stood in front of L. L was staring at him, just waiting for the brown haired male to slap him and hurt him, but he didn't do anything but stand there. "May I sit next to you?"

L didn't respond or even shake his head. He just looked up at Light and waited for him to harm him. Light looked to the side, obviously uneasy, and sat next to L anyways. The detective began to tremble against his will. Light, seeing this, hugged the male without thinking and held him close. L froze and stared at Light wide eyed. Light released him and looked at the raven, blushing again.

"I apologize," Light stammered. L just continued to stare at Light but did not say one word. L's mind felt as if it wasn't working. 'What just happened?' L thought to himself. 'Was it some sort of headlock or suffocation technique?' He inched away from Light and stood in the corner of his room.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, taking a step closer to L.

"If you're going to hurt me, do it now," L begged.

"I'm not like those cold hearted swine, L."

"I bet one of them put you up to this. I bet they want you to warm up to me… just so that I can trust you. And when I finally do, then you would betray me and let me go and hurt me."

"I would never do that." Light was horrified; L's mind was filled with rejection and fear.

"Leave me alone."

"But L, I am not going to hurt you, I actually care for you."

"Please go away. Please."

"L! I already told you, I'm not like them, I have a heart."

"You tried to choke me just now."

"That was a hug."

"No it wasn't. Hugs are fake." L cowered against the corner hoping that he would vanish into the wall. He refused to believe that Light really did hug him.

"But L… I just wanted to comfort you. I won't hurt you, I swear." Light took another step closer. He was holding out his hands. L's mind drifted to the past in that instant. He remembered being cowered into a corner. He remembered the man walking towards his 9 year old body with his arms open. He remembered… L flinched as if someone had just slapped him. He held his hands to his head and tried to shake the corrupt images out of his head.

"Please leave!" L cried. Light was taken aback and backed away from L.

"I'm sorry, L. I'm sorry…" Light ran out of the room and charged down the stairs. He stormed out of the front door and didn't dare look back. L remained up in his room, holding himself like he usually did. He couldn't stop shivering. He knew that Light was trying to help him. He knew that Light actually cared for him, but he was too scared to embrace those facts.

"What is wrong with me?" L muttered through gritted teeth. He slumped down against the wall and sat there, alone. He always blamed himself for everything…

XX- First chapter down! Sorry if this is sort of depressing. I thought of this story years ago and now I finally found a website to share it with other than my little sister. Lol. Poor L can't accept the fact that Light wants to help him *sob sob* Chapter 2 will be up soon, don't worry. I'll try though because school just came September 8th in NY and yeah, I have Advanced Chemistry, Geometry, Saturday classes and I'm the only 10th grader in an 11th grade class! Call me a nerd lol. That's what I get for passing the regents all over 80s -_-. Well until next chapter Please review ^_^ bye!-XX


	2. Trust Me

XX-Hey guys Chapter 2 yaaay ^_^ I hope I can make this chapter good and maybe longer than the last. I like to give you guys a lot to read and I'm taking advantage of this only free Saturday I have :P Busy girl I am *yawn* Soo, let's see if L warms up to Light this time ;D On with the read! Reviews are welcome and I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime-XX

Light Yagami, My Savior- Chapter 2/ Trust Me

Light stormed out of his home with no more than a jacket over his body despite the fact that it was snowing. He had so much in his mind… and most of it was about L. In fact, all of it was about L. He couldn't help but feel terrible for the poor panda like male. He tried to help him, but all L did was reject him, and Light knew why he had rejected him. L was too afraid to embrace anything or accept the fact that he was actually being cared for by someone. This made Light angry. He growled and let out a huff of smoke in the cold weather.

'Even if L rejects me, that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop trying,' Light thought to himself. 'I'm going to save that neglected soul whether he likes it or not.' Light stood at a bus stop and entered a bus once it arrived. He didn't feel like taking his car today; the snow caved it in anyways. Light felt eyes on him in the bus but didn't pay mind to them. The eyes probably belonged to a desperate girl or maybe a desperate boy. Light swore mentally and before the person who was staring at him found the nerve to speak to Light, Light stepped out of the bus. He didn't turn around once the bus stopped; all he did was thank the driver. Once on the street, Light started to walk towards the home L was confined in. In about 30 seconds, Light opened the door with a pair of keys. He entered, only to see Rangel, a male with blood red hair, and two other men.

"Hm, I thought you weren't coming today," Rangel said, smiling. Light's right eye twitched; he hated Rangel already.

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" Light said sharply. Rangel nodded slowly and continued to stare at Light with lust in his eyes.

"Tell me, Light-kun, do you enjoy pain?" Rangel asked in a seductive voice. The men around him dispersed immediately; they knew where this conversation was going other than Light. The last man who lingered was Alexander. He stared at Light for a while, then ascended the stairs. But Light was too disgusted to pay mind to anyone.

"Did you just call me Light-kun?" Light gagged. Rangel nodded. Light rolled his eyes and said, "I do not enjoy pain. I am not a masochist nor am I a sadist. Why?"

Rangel's eyes widened in interest and his smile grew wider. "Do you have something against sadists, Light? Do they disgust you?" Rangel entwined his hands together.

"Yes they do," Light flatly said. "I hate them. I hate people who find pleasure out of watching people suffer."

Rangel's smile twitched and he was now smiling from ear to ear. His eyes were wide with surprise and… something else. This scared Light in such a way that he took a step back.

"Sadists usually find sexual pleasure in hurting their victims," Rangel said suddenly. Light grimaced and took another step back. "Do you want to know who my victim is?" He leaned his head back on the couch with the same sinister smile on his face. He was gorgeous in such a terrible way.

"I don't want to know who your victim is you freak," Light spat. He was getting real angry real fast.

"It's L," Rangel sighed, ignoring Light. "And he can't do anything about it." He stood up from his couch and stepped towards Light. The brown haired male backed away from the red head. Light usually stood up for himself, but he was shorter than Rangel and most likely more weak. When two people fight, it would usually end to the sound of someone crying out in pain. If Light were to cry out, Rangel would enjoy it…

"Have you ever brang a whip down on someone's back, Light?" Rangel said in a wicked voice. Light shook his head. "How about multiple times? I have… and I simply love how L writhes in pain on the floor." Rangel smiled as Light frowned.

"You're nothing but a demon!" Light shouted right in Rangel's face. The red head stared down at Light and said, "Doesn't matter what I am. L will remain my little voodoo doll. You can try and help him but he will always be mine." Rangel's face was inches from Light's. The auburn haired male felt his hands trembling, but he didn't want Rangel to see them.

"I fucking hate you," Light hissed. Rangel raised an eyebrow.

"This is only your second day on the job and you already hate me? Hmm, I guess it can't be helped. Just watch your language, Light-kun. Wouldn't want to get fired, okay?" Rangel winked at Light and walked back to his couch. Light stood standing for a couple more seconds, then ran up the stairs.

'He better not be hurting L!' Light's mind screamed as he remembered the blood red male walk up these stairs. He threw L's room door open only to see L pressed against the wall and Alexander in front of him, shirtless.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Alexander asked, annoyed.

"Shut up and get out!" Light yelled. Alexander pulled on his black shirt in an instant and in seconds he was looming over Light.

"I'm not going to take shit from the noob in this house," Alex growled. Originally Light would back away from someone so tall, but he was so angry. Too angry. His blood was boiling and his entire body was shaking.

"Leave him the fuck alone," Light said in a shaking voice.

"Why should I?" Alexander asked. "I've known him longer."

"I don't care; L doesn't deserve any of this. Physical, emotional and mental pain? Really? That's too fucking much! He's the one working his ass off and you just decide to come up here and molest him?"

Alexander's face grimaced and he took a step closer to Light. Their chests were touching. "I'll do what I want, when I want. Got that?"

"No! I know that L hates what you're doing to him as much as I do! We ALL know that he hates what you're doing!"

"He doesn't resist me! So why should I give a damn?"

"He doesn't resist because he's too scared to do so! If he resists you, you will hurt him! If he resists Rangel, HE will hurt him! Even if he DOESN'T resist anything, you people will still hurt him! It's always a lose-lose situation for him, and he always blames himself for what you people do to him!" Light was infuriated, so much so that his entire body seemed to be shaking. He swore that if someone told Light to calm down, he'll get angrier.

But while Light and Alexander where arguing, L stood in the corner of the room staring wide eyed. He couldn't believe it… was someone actually… standing up for him? L flinched when he watched Rangel enter the room. He grabbed Light from behind and attempted to throw him out of the room, but Light was struggling too much. One thing that pissed him off more than being told to calm down was someone touching him while he was fired up. In the blink of an eye, Light flipped Rangel over his shoulder and the man hit the floor on his back. Alexander grabbed Light around the neck and literally lifted him off of his feet. All that came out of Light's mouth was a choking sound. But that didn't stop him from fighting the people off. He lashed his leg forward and nailed Alexander right in between his legs. The blood red head man released Light and fell to the floor, grunting.

"Say goodbye to your kids," Light coughed. He then looked at L. L was staring at Light with tired but surprised eyes. Without even thinking, Light ran towards L and grabbed the detective up in his arms. "Wrap your arms around my neck," Light gasped. L did as he was told. Light struggled to open the window as more men ascended the stairs.

"What the fuck happened!" A man yelled from the hallway. Panicking, Light's fingers slipped while trying to open the window, which seemed to be glued shut. Wait… Light stared at the windowsill. It WAS glued shut! This made Light scream, mostly out of anger. Just then, three men entered the room. They were all bigger than Light and L, and Light knew that he couldn't take them all on. Rangel stood up on his feet and ordered the men to take L from Light. But the brown haired male held on to L as if he were his child.

"Back off!" Light shouted. The men disobeyed and they all charged at the two adolescents. Thinking frantically, Light leaped up onto the bed and bounced off like a rabbit, L still in his arms. He hit the floor and ended up on the other side of the room where the door was. Making sure to step on Alexander, Light charged out of the room in a hurry and flew down the stairs, leaping over the final four.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rangel shouted, close behind. For the first time ever, Rangel was pissed. Light paid no mind to the call, grabbed his jacket, and bolted out the door of the house. He knew he needed his jacket; if he left it behind, his wallet, ID, and everything would be theirs.

"Can you run!" Light gasped as he made his way through the snow. L gave Light a confused look and shrugged. "Never mind," Light said, thinking of himself as stupid. Of course L couldn't run, he was malnourished and beaten. "I'll just hold on to you and bring you home with me." L continued to look up at Light; he did not know what to think. Was Light kidnapping him to save him, or to use him as his own slave? L closed his eyes; all he knew was that he was finally out of that house.

~Light finally made it to his home without even taking the bus. He was so exhausted as he let L and himself fall to the floor. Even though L was safe, he still kept his arms around Light's neck. Light was on top of the detective with his arms around L's waist. Both of them were extremely cold, and L had never found warmth in an embrace before. It felt so… nice to him, but weird too. After a while, Light asked, "Are you okay, L?" L nodded and released Light. Realizing the position they were in, Light hopped off of L and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, L," Light mumbled. His hands were numb, his feet were numb… he really needed a bath. But before Light took one, he wanted L to take it first. "Would you like to take a bath, L?" L stared at Light but nodded, not wishing to disappoint him. Suddenly, L's entire body tensed, and Light noticed this.

"Are you alright?" Light asked, putting a cold hand on L's shoulder. L didn't respond and ran his hands through his body, then sighed.

"Thank God…," L said. Those were the first words L had said since Light picked him up.

"What is it?" Light asked, being somewhat nosey.

"I thought I left my picture…," L mumbled. He pulled out a slightly crumpled picture from his pants and showed it to Light. Light made a face and stared at it oddly, then smiled.

"It's a picture of you, your brother and your friends, right?" Light asked. L shook his head.

"It is a picture of me, and my best friends. I do not have a brother."

"Then… who is that?" Light pointed to a guy that looked just like L.

"That is one of my friends. I know it is strange that he looks just like me but we were all best friends. He loved Strawberry Jam… his name was Beyond." L showed Light the photo. Light raised his eyebrows in fascination. Then reluctantly, L continued, "The white haired boy was named Near, he was quiet, smart but caring. The blonde id named Mello. He, well, he had a colorful vocabulary and he was very outgoing. The red head playing the video game is called Matt. He never removed those yellow goggles from his eyes, and he was never seen without a video game in his hands. He was also caring and unique. And like I said about Beyond, he liked Strawberry jam and he had a somewhat psychotic personality. He always loved the color, smell, taste and texture of blood. He'd bite his lip occasionally to taste the blood. He bit me once, too."

"Jeez," Light said, a little more interested in this particular character. "Were you closest to Beyond?"

L nodded and put the picture away in his pants.

"So how about that bath, huh?" Light said kindly, standing up. He couldn't feel his toes, but he didn't care. He just wanted L to be alright. This actually made Light feel a little weird. Why did he care so much for one person…? Light decided to shrug it off and he held his hand out towards L. L took it and both of them stood up. Light brang L upstairs and led him to the bathroom. It was huge and smelled of cinnamon candles. L loved the smell every since he was a child and he breathed it in.

"I love this scent," L said quietly.

"Me too," Light replied with a smile. "I'll make sure to buy more if I run out then." Light patted L's head and turned the faucet. Warm water began to pour out into the white tub and in about a minute it was full. The room was a soft orange/brown color, just like the color of Autumn. L began to undress himself while Light was still in the room and Light blushed. He so wanted to see the rest of L's body but, well, he had to respect him.

"Take all of the time you want, L," Light said, walking out of the room. "When you are done, just let me know."

"Okay," L mumbled, but Light was already out. The panda like male sank into the water until only his eyes and hair were visible. He missed the feeling of warm water on his skin, and he missed the smell of cinnamon. L took it all in, he loved it all. But L wanted Light to continue to hold him. Already he missed Light's hugs. L hugged himself and closed his eyes, God had heard his prayers. No more Rangel, no more Alexander, no more anything. All he had was Light, and he was happy with him alone.

Light sat in his room with his hand on his head. He couldn't believe what just happened today. He actually attempted to jump out of a window to save L! Light shook his head and looked down, then his mind began to wander until he thought of L. Then L's body… Light blushed and shook the image away from his head. 'Don't think of that!' Light thought to himself. He lay down on his bed and yawned. He wanted to be in the bathtub with L; he was so cold. Just then, Light heard L's voice from the bathroom. He hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, he saw L still sitting in the tub.

"Yes, L?" Light asked the detective.

"M-may you… come into the bath tub with me?" L asked with reluctance. Light felt his face heat up as he stared at L. Light nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. After stripping himself, he climbed into the white tub as L looked away from him. Light loved the feeling of warm water on his body. What he didn't expect to feel was L's body atop of his own. Light almost jumped out of his skin, but he decided to embrace the panda-like male around the waist. L wasn't trying to "get it on" with Light; he just wanted to hug him. L snuggled his head against Light's chest. Light couldn't help but blush; the guy that was once scared off his ass of Light was now cuddling up to him. Light blank mindedly kissed the top of L's head. L's face was hidden from Light's, but if Light were able to see the raven's face, he'd notice that L was blushing, too.

'Thank you, Light,' L thought, but he couldn't find the courage to say it out loud.

XX- Aw, sweet X3 lols. 2nd chapter down, yay! I will write a third chappie, do not worry your little heads. There will deffinently be more romance, I promise XD but this chapter was supposed to be sweet lol. Anyways, until next time guys and girls, I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome and stay tuned! :D Bye! *hearts*-XX


	3. Am I Safe?

XX-I HAVE MADE A COMEBACK! I apologize deeply with all of my heart to all of the people who wanted chapter 3 to come up soon and it took this long for it when it would originally take me less than a day to put chapter 3 up. I never found time in my crowded schedule, but now I finally have, and after like 5 months too. I'm back on Fanfiction! Gawsh lol this feels so awesome to type again. I wanna give you guys something great to read so I hope you all enjoy this. Love you all… and I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime-XX

Light Yagami, My Savior- Chapter 3/ Am I Safe?

L lay in bed motionlessly as he watched the sun slowly rise from outside of the window. He was always somewhat fascinated by it, even though he had seen it countless times. He was used to staying up all night, even if he was now out of that Hell cave those men called a home. L was in a room right next to Light's room, and as much as L denied it, he couldn't help but feel alone without the brown haired Yagami by his side. Still, he sighed and turned in bed, trying to forget the thoughts that were tormenting him from the past. He did not want to think of them… those 2 red headed men that tortured him day after day without any mercy in their cold eyes. Sighing, L turned in bed again, only to see Light standing at the door.

"Oh… good morning Light," L flatly said even though he was surprised. He sat up in his bed and assumed the Neko position again. Light smiled at L.

"Good morning L," Light said in a soft voice. He walked over to L and hugged him. L's body tensed under Light's grip; he was far from used to affection. "How did you sleep?" Light asked.

"I didn't sleep," L simply said. Light released the raven haired male and looked him square in the face.

"You didn't sleep?" Light mumbled. "Why? Nightmares?"

"No, insomnia." L climbed out of his bed and looked to the side. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course," Light said with a smile. "And you don't have to ask. Just go ahead."

L smiled at Light and walked to the bathroom out in the hallway. He stepped inside and looked around the cinnamon scented room. It was one of his favorite places in the house. It made him feel at peace… well that and Light. L stood in front of the mirror and slowly removed his shirt. He studied his body with disgust; it was covered in scars. They were not too noticeable, but they were noticeable. L diverted his attention away from the mirror and washed his face in an instant so that he wouldn't have to see his body anymore. As L poured water on his face, he thought about how Light would react if he saw his entire body. Would Light dislike L after seeing it…? L hesitated and thought of yesterday when he and Light shared the bath with each other… L lightly blushed. As he reached out to pick up a tooth brush L claimed as his own, his hand began to tremble, and he wasn't sure why. It was probably because of two reasons; one, because he was not used to all of the hospitality he was suddenly receiving or two, L was too afraid and continued to think that Rangel would find him again…

"You alright in there, L?" Light asked from outside of the bathroom door. L startled and almost dropped his tooth brush. Then he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine Light." He turned on the water faucet and applied tooth paste onto the brush. Ever so slowly he brang the object up to his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

~Rangel punched the wall with such force that the concrete crumbled beneath his fist. The men around the enraged red head inched away; all except for Alexander. He remained still, with a straight face, and did nothing but stare at nothingness. Rangel turned his entire body around in half a second and faced all of the men around him.

"Was it too hard to catch ONE man carrying ANOTHER in his arms!" he shouted. Everyone cringed as Alexander stood his ground, his eyes still focused on nothing.

"Are all of you that weak? That slow? To the point where you couldn't even catch him?"

"Well, if it was so easy, Rangel, why weren't you able to catch them?" A bulky man sputtered out, not trying to insult Rangel at all. Instead, he was actually speaking the truth. Rangel stared at the man with a flustered and blank expression as if he'd just got the final question wrong to a million dollar game show. His hair a fuzzy mess, Rangel simply said, "This is WHY." He pulled out a pistol before anyone could react and shot the man 2 times in the head. The once standing male was now on the floor, dead. Alexander was unfazed.

"Does anyone else want to ask me a fucking question?" Rangel spat, pointing his gun around. All of the men remained still and did not say a word. "Good."

"He had a point," Alexander suddenly said, breaking the eerie silence. All of the men in the room turned and looked at the man with the blood red hair, as if their eyes were saying good bye to him, too. Rangel immediately glared at Alexander and said, "Oh, so you agree with him?"

"Yes," Alexander flatly said. "I stood in front of Light and tried to prevent him from leaving. But it seemed as if he was too much for me. Maybe you should have tried and stopped him too before they left, Rangel."

Rangel pointed the gun at Alexander's head.

"Oh Rangel…," Alexander mumbled. "Do you really want to do that? Or do you want to get those two guys back?" Alexander eyed Rangel in a sinister way. "Because if you shoot me, it's one thing I know you will ALWAYS regret." Alexander kept his gaze with Rangel's as the two stared at each other. Then, arm slightly trembling, Rangel but the gun down. Alexander cracked a smile.

~Light stared out of his window for a while as he watched the snow continue to fall to the ground. He sighed and thought of how great the snow was at first, but how annoying it was to maneuver through when you desperately needed to. Light then turned around and glanced at his fire place, which was burning wood and glowing a mesmerizing orange. Light began to think of L for a while and what he must've gone through in his life with all of those men. He frowned and instantly knew that it would take L a while for him to get completely used to Light's company. Light turned his attention to the snow outside one more time before standing up and rushing towards the kitchen. On his way, he rammed into L pretty hard.

The panda like detective almost fell over and looked up at Light with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry L," Light apologized. He helped L up on his feet again and stood in front of the male. L only shook his head and tried to smile at Light. It was obvious that L wasn't used to smiling that much. Light looked down at the floor and realized that the picture L had kept so near and dear to him was on the floor again. "Uh, L you dropped this," Light said, handing L the photo. L's eyes widened in worry and he grabbed the image from Light's hand like a child.

"You should keep that in a safer spot, L," Light warned L. L only shrugged and said, "I think it's safest when it's closest to me." Light smiled and a feeling of warmth poured out inside of him.

"It's alright if you keep it atop of a drawer or if you want me to hold on to it," Light offered. L simply shook his head and preferred that he'd keep it. "Hm, so are you hungry, L?" Light asked.

"Yeah," L answered, placing the photo in his shirt and walking into the kitchen right next to Light.

"What would you like?" Light asked the detective.

"Cake," L stated, keeping his head down.

"Well then we'll have to make some…" Light said, taking out cake mix from a cabinet. L perked up to the sound of making cake, but his heart somewhat sank when he thought of the very thing, too. It reminded him of Alexander, who always used to bring him some sort of sweet when everyone else paid no mind to him. L was confused about him; Alexander would always treat him so wrongly, but then other times, L would hunger for his company when he felt truly alone. L didn't know why, but he knew that deep down in Rangel, there was a good side to him. L just knew it, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

~Out of the eight men that stood in the room, only 2 remained. Alexander stood in front of Rangel and scanned the area with half- surprised eyes. "Why did you freak out, Rangel?" Alexander simply said.

"Shut up," Rangel growled, putting his hand to his head.

"You don't have to answer, anyways. I already know. It's 'cuz you hate losing, don't you?"

"I haven't lost!" Rangel snapped. "Not yet! I am going to find those two, and I am going to kill the brown haired one first. Then I will make that stupid detective suffer."

Alexander couldn't care less about Light, but when it came to L, he was protective. He didn't like the whole "suffering" idea Rangel had planned, but he was silently going with it. "So it's just you and me now, hm, Rangel?" Alexander questioned.

"Obviously," Rangel spat, putting his gun away. "So that means you're the only one I'm counting on. Let me down even ONCE, and I'm going to blast your head off."

Rangel only smiled, then said, "And if you let me down…," he whispered something into Rangel's ear. Rangel glared at his partner, venom in his eyes, but after a moment, he said, "Fine, you asshole."

"Then it's a deal," Alexander smiled.

XX- What are they up to! I don't even know! Lol I'm sorry people that I could not get this chapter up sooner. Infact, I don't think it's all too good. My child hood memory is beginning to slip away from me and I can't necessarily remember what happens next. This is going to be a very complicated story, but to all of you guys, thanks a million times to reading this! You all are amazing ^_^ Woot! I will try and get the next chapter up soon, so don't give up hope lol. I'm going to go to PA soon so I will be gone for a short while, but just keep reading my other stories if you haven't yet! Lol. Love you guys, peace! Off to drawing! *Zooms away*-XX


End file.
